Sponge Reaper
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: SpongeBob Squarepants meets Rukia. She starts him off as a Soul Reaper. ORIGINALLY AIRED ON THE SPONGEBOB FANON WIKI.
1. Episode 1: The Day He Became a Shinagami

_(__In a spirtual dark mountainside place. A female Soul Reaper narrates)_

"We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen and we respect with every fibre that which cannot be explained..."

"I sense a strong spirit energy nearby." She tells herself this new information.

_(Now, a alleyway in DownTown Bikini Bottom at 5:45pm)_

"You got a death wish pal?! Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it!" A thug shouts at our hero, SpongeBob.

_(SpongeBob mummers)_

"That's all you got to say?!" The first thug comments.

_(SpongeBob kicks the first thug as he drops on the floor)_

"Lil Yama's down! We gotta help him!" One of the other thugs ask another one.

"Are you crazy? I'm not taking on that psycho!" Another thug shouts at the second one.

"Now listen up you pond scum! Do you see that?! First question, what do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!" SpongeBob commanders the thugs.

"Wait! You talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers here for some kid who died here." The second thug says as SpongeBob kicks him down to the ground.

"Correct! Now, the next question. That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?" SpongeBob asks the third and last thug.

"I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here. We didn't-." A third thug anwsers the question that SpongeBob gave him. SpongeBob kicks him anyways.

"Now go and apologize otherwise the next time the flowers will be for you!" SpongeBob concludes their fate.

"Ahh! We're sorry!" All the thugs apologize as they run off to cower in fear.

"There. That oughta keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here. Sorry about all of that. I'll bring you by some new flowers tommorrow." SpongeBob apoligizes to a young girl ghost.

"Thank you for coming to my defense. I think I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." The young girl ghost comments.

"No problem. It's the least I could do. After all you deserve to rest in peace." SpongeBob chuckles. "My name is SpongeBob SquarePants. I'm 38 years old, so I'm a with a full time job. I run at a burger joint here in town. Maybe it's because I am entrusted with the live of the living. I'm not sure... But for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed." "I'm home."

"Hayaa! You let your guard down! Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again!" Patrick tells the yellow sponge as he kicks SpongeBob.

"Come on! Is that any way to welcome your friend after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace!" SpongeBob talks back to Patrick.

"Silence! Oh so it's the ghost's fault now is it?! I suppose it's the ghost who left your room a mess When are you going to show some discipline!? Just because you see ghosts and I dont doesn't make  
you boss of this household!" Patrick responds.

"Hey stop the fighting you two! Come over here and eat your dinner!" Squidward shouts for SpongeBob.

"Let 'em fight. More rice for me." Plankton comments.

"I gotta tell ya. For any normal, healthy person, a 7 o'clock cufew is really uncool." SpongeBob comments.

"Speaking of uncool, you have a new one." Plankton reminds SpongeBob, he looks at his new ghost.

"How long have you been there? Take a hike will ya! Damn pest!" SpongeBob shouts at the ghost.

"Aha. I'm so done. Pat or ghost it's always something." Squidward mummers.

"I think he's kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts. I sorta sense their prescence sometimes but that's about it." Plankton inquires.

"Nevermind dinner. I'm going to my room." SpongeBob tells everyone.

_[The next day, around after 8am. SpongeBob is getting his toast for breakfeast] _

"The incident occured just outside of Katakura station just after 7.30am, as the moring commute was getting into full swing. Witnesses reported hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire area has been cordoned off." A TV reporter tells the auiendence.

"That's near here." SpongeBob comments.

[SpongeBob is walking in the city as he hears a sound]

"Listen do you hear that sound?" A street woman asks her husband.

[_A building blows up when a Hollow appears_]

"Wow. What the hell is that?!" SpongeBob asks.

"Help me!" The young girl ghost screams for help.

"Run! Hurry!" SpongeBob shouts.

"What is that thing?" The young girl asks SpongeBob.

"I don't know! Come on! We've gotta move! Wow...Hey! Hold on!" SpongeBob responds to the young girl.

_Rukia appears in a street as she slices the Hollow creature and the people in the street applaud because of the monster is now defeated. SpongeBob walks back to his home as he lies on his bed._

"Who was she? I can't make any sense of what happened out there today." SpongeBob says as he thinks to himself.

_Rukia flies down from the sky as a butterfly and greets SpongeBob as she goes through his bedroom mirror._

"What the hell are you doing here?" SpongeBob asks Rukia about his place in his bedroom. Rukia gets her bankai sword.

"Ah! Put that thing away you're not slicing me up!" SpongeBob asks the Soul Reaper not to kill him.

"It's getting closer. I feel it." Rukia says to herself.

"Who are you anyway and what do you want?! If you think you're a burglar you're not a very good one! For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!" SpongeBob scolds Rukia for coming into the room as he kicks her in the behind.

"You kicked me, but I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?" Rukia inquires.

"Well considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind. You tell me." SpongeBob explains to Rukia.

"You are the one I saw in town earlier. I remember." Rukia adresses that she remembers SpongeBob.  
"Boy, nothing gets by you." SpongeBob says.

"How very starnge. You look normal but you must be defective in some way." Rukia explains how she is looking at him.

"I'll show you defective!" SpongeBob shouts at Rukia for calling him 'defective' as Rukia kicks him. "Who are you?"

"You want to know? Then I'll tell you. I'm a soul reaper." Rukia explains who she is.

_They are sitting down now, with SpongeBob and Rukia are explaining. Rukia has notepad with drawings._

"Alright. So you're something called a soul reaper." SpongeBob recalls. "And you're telling me you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society to deal with demons like the ones  
we saw on the steet today."

_SpongeBob takes a pause as he has a minute to think about his next anwser._

"That's all believeable to me. Along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" SpongeBob rages as he gives his anwser

"How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers? When you just admitted you can see spirits!" Rukia tries to get SpongeBob back.

"I've never seen or heard of soul reapers before and frankly your whole story is too incredible. I dont believe in anything I can't see." SpongeBob recalls.

"Well, you see me don't you?" Rukia comments.

"Well that's true and I'd agree to the factCyour not human. But why dont you play your little soul reaper game somewhere else? Ok little brat? Run along." SpongeBob commands Rukia.

"So I'm a brat, am I? Bukudo Number 1 Strike!" Rukia roars the command that paralises SpongeBob who cannot move now.

"I can't move! What did you do to me?!" SpongeBob shouts.

"Paralysis. I've used what's calledva keido on you. It's a high level incantation only we soul reapers can cast. It's useless to struggle against it. You're just wasting your energy. I may appear young to you but I have lived nearly 10 of your lifetimes. I would kill you on the spot for your insults, if it were not against my orders. So you little brat, be grateful." Rukia explains to the paralaysed SpongeBob.

"You've got nerve." SpongeBob picks up on her comment.

"And now..." Rukia begins her sentence as she gets her bankai sword as the ghost from the previous day appears.

"No, please don't . I don't want to be sent to the underworld." The ghost pleads for his life.

"You needn't worry becasue you are bound for a better place. The soul society. There your soul will be at peace." Rukia explains to the ghost who dissapears.

"Where did he go? What did you do to him?" SpongeBob asks where Rukia has put the ghost.

"I sent his spirit to the soul society. It's one of the main responsibilities of a soul reaper. People here sometimes call it 'passing on'. Now I'll explain to you why I'm here and I'll use small words so you can understand. There are two types of spirits in this world. The first kind are the good spirits called "wholes" the ghosts that you see are usually this kind. The second kind are evil spirits known as "hollows". The hollows attack people living or dead, in order to devour their souls. Any questions before I go on?" Rukia explains what she does and about the two types of spirits.

"First of all, who do your drawings suck so bad?" SpongeBob mocks Rukia's drawings again as she draws a mustache on his face. "Ahh! You'll pay for this!"

"Let us continue with our lesson Monsieur. These are the main jobs for soul reapers. First to lead 'wholes' to the soul society through console, as I just did. The second, to exorcise the "hollows" whenever we find them." Rukia continues to explain to SpongeBob.

"That hollow with the bug body this afternoon, Why was it chasing that girl?" SpongeBob asks about the hollow.

"That I don't know. We are yet to understand what motivates the hollows to do the things they do." Rukia says.

"I can smell it. An especially tasty soul. It's nearby. Along with the smell of a soul reaper." A hollow roars.

"What was that?!" SpongeBob asks.

"One thing we do know, there is still a second hollow prowling somewhere nearby." Rukia says to SpongeBob.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Go out and kill it!" SpongeBob shouts at Rukia to alert her about the hollow.

"I would but I can't seem to detect its location. Usually I have no trouble finding a hollow that's close by but here it's as if my sense are jammed by some powerful force" Rukia tells the yellow sponge.

"What are you deaf?! There's something howling out there! That sound has to be a hollow!" SpongeBob starts to shout at Rukia again.

"Something howling? What do you mean? Huh? Now I hear it. Definitely a hollow." Rukia corrects herself.

"That's what I've been telling you." SpongeBob yells at her.

"Get off, you scum." Squidward shouts.

"That's Squidward! Hey! Wait! Untie me!" SpongeBob tells Rukia.

"This spirit pressure is among the strongest I have ever felt. How could I have not have sensed it earlier?" Rukia explains to herself.

"SpongeBob...Ah..." Plankton asks.

"Plankton! What happened?" SpongeBob asks.

"Ah..SpongeBob..Squidward's been... You've gottah help him." Plankton tells him.

"Hey! You gotta let me go! Gotta break free..." SpongeBob says to himself.

"Put me down!" Squidward shouts at the hollow.

"Stay out of it!" Rukia commands SpongeBob.

"Dammit!" SpongeBob says to himself before half breaking the invisble chains that Rukia put on him and standing up.

"How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell? Fool! You'll only get in the way!" Rukia shouts at SpongeBob for half breaking the chains that Rukia put on him.

"Shut up!" SpongeBob tells Rukia.

"Stop! The keido is too strong for a human to break if you keep trying you'll only cause damage to you soul! What? he's breaking the keido that's impossible! Don't do it!" Rukia explains and warns SpongeBob not to break her keido.

"SpongeBob get me out of here!" Squidward shouts.

"Squidward!" SpongeBob calls for Squidward.

"I've found you!" The hollow roars at Squidward.

"Squidward! No!" SpongeBob shouts for Squidward

"Don't worry he'll be alright. The hollow left without devouring either of your friend's souls.

"Are you sure?" SpongeBob asks Rukia.

"Yes, it seems it was seeking a specific soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of spiritual energy. In fact the hollow earlier was hungry for the same soul too, not the male." Rukia explains.

"But why?" SpongeBob inquires.

"For some reason most of your spiritual energy was hidden deep within you. Until now when you needed it to save your friend. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived.  
It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you. The spirit energy you have bottled up inside you has started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost. As a result, you soul became exposed. Those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl and they have been using her to track it down. Which means the holows are really after you." Rukia explains about how the girl ghost is connected to SpongeBob.

"Those things...want me?" SpongeBob anwsers as the hollow returns.

"Its back! Get out of here!" Rukia shouts.

"No! So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me?" SpongeBob asks.

"Well that's one way to look at it." Rukia says.

"And now both of my friends could wind up dead and the whole thing is my fault?" SpongeBob asks.

"Help us SpongeBob." Plankton asks.

"Stop!" SpongeBob shouts at the hollow. "Coward! Quit attacking others! If it's my soul you want come and get it! Fight me one on one you ugly scum!"

"Oh no!" Rukia releises as she tries to defeat the hollow.

"Soul Reaper!" SpongeBob cries out for Rukia.

"You- are a fool. How could you have possibly thought, you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long. If you don't stop interfering we are all going to end up as its food. I'm too injured to fight.  
Do you- want to save your friends?" Rukia explains as she asks the yellow sponge if he wants to defend his friends.

"Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!" SpongeBob asks the injured soul reaper.

"It will only be temporary but you must become a soul reaper yourself. You must take my zanpakuto and run it through the centre of your being so that I may pour my powers into you.  
I can't gurantee you will live but if it doesn't work it won't matter." Rukia explains what to do with SpongeBob.

"Then give me that blade, Soul reaper." SpongeBob says.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kachiki." Rukia names herself to SpongeBob.

"And my name is SpongeBob SquarePants." SpongeBob names himself as he takes the zanpakuto as he inserts it in his soul and become the soul reaper.

"How could this happen? I meant to only give him half of my powers but he's taken nearly all of them." Rukia comments to herself.

"This ends now." SpongeBob warns the hollow.

"Huh? What kind of being is he? I've never seen a human with spirit energy this strong. That's what was jamming my senses before. Iv'e never heard of a human with enough strength to break a keido on his own and I have never seen a soul reaper weild such a huge zanpakuto." Rukia says to herself as SpongeBob slashes the leg of the hollow.

"You will pay for hurting my family you hollow scum! Feel the wrath of my blade!" SpongeBob roars as the hollow takes the final blow and disintergrates.

_For him, this is the beginning of something new._

**[END]**


	2. Episode 2: The Shinagami's Work

(_The next morning, Patrick tries to attack SpongeBob with his feet)_

"Good Morning... SpongeBob." Patrick shouts to wake SpongeBob before SpongeBob drops Patrick onto the ground and gets his eyes covered by SpongeBob's hand.

"You nuts? What kind of sick twisted person hurts their best friend &amp; owner of the house is lying their sleeping?" SpongeBob asks his best friend why the hell he has woken him up.

"It's time to get up anyways for you." Patrick anwsers.

"Huh? What a minute, what happened to Squidward and Plankton's injuries of last night?" SpongeBob inquires from Patrick.

"Injuries, what are you talking about?" Patrick says.

_(They all go downstairs as they look at the destruction of the house.)_

"It's a miracle! Truck flies right into our house and none of us get so much as a single scratch!" Patrick congratelates.

"The problem was that nobody was actually up around the time." Squidward comments.

"I don't get it. They're wounds are completely gone. They think that a truck did this, could this be the work of that Soul Reaper from last night?" SpongeBob asks himself in his mind.

"SpongeBob, better get dressed for work. You're going to be late." Plankton tells SpongeBob.

"If it was that Soul Reaper. Maybe she went back to that place of she was talking about. The Soul Society!" SpongeBob finishes talking in his mind as he goes to get dressed for work.

**10:30** \- **The Krusty Krab**

_(Two middle age women - One ginger called Ohirime, the other with black spiky hair called Tatsuki are talking in a psuedo private conversation.)_

"Ohirime, What did you have for lunch yesterday?" Tatsuki asks Ohirime about her lunch yesterday.

"I wanted to try something exotic, so I found leftover tayaki smothered in romain with tysaki and honey!" Ohirime anwsers the question that Tatsuki said. "Would you like some, Tatsuki?"

"That's okay." Tatsuki lies to Ohirime.

"But it's really good." Ohirime says before being hit by SpongeBob, rushing to work.

"Oh, it's you. Hey Ohirime." SpongeBob says hello to Ohirime.

"SpongeBob! You knocked her down and that's all you can say? What the hell is wrong with you?" Tatsuki threatens SpongeBob.

"Sorry about that. Are you gonna be allright?" SpongeBob asks the injuried, on the floor Ohirime.

"Here." SpongeBob says as he gives her his hand to get back up. She is somehow scared from this.

"Oh no, that's allright! I can get up myself!" Ohirime lies to SpongeBob.

"What's wrong with her today?" SpongeBob asks himself as he walks over to his work station in the Krusty Krab. "Quiet morning, isn't it. Well, of course. It is about 20 to 10 in the morning."

(_Someone opens the door to the main part of the resturant say something to SpongeBob.)_

"Hello? You are SpongeBob SquarePants, are you?" A pseudo young voice around 28 speaks to him, he gasps! It's the Soul Reaper from last night. "I'll be working with you doing the register from now on! My name is Rukia!"

(She shows him her hand with writing on, saying 'Make a scene and you are dead.' written on. The duo go up onto the rooftops to speak privately.)

"Okay, you freaky little nut job! What the hell do you think you are doing?" SpongeBob asks Rukia.

"How scary, you big brute. You aren't going to hurt me are you?" Rukia continues her goody two shoes act.

"First of all, you can knock it off with the goody two shoes act. You don't even fool me with it." SpongeBob commands her.

"Well I think it's quite good even though I learnt it yesterday." Rukia dissagrees with SpongeBob's feelings over her goody two shoes act.

"So, tell me what your just doing here now anyway? Weren't you suppoused to be heading back to your Soul Society or whatever it was called?" SpongeBob reminds Rukia.

"I cannot at the moment, I don't have enough power and also only Soul Reapers can go back there." Rukia explains for SpongeBob.

"What do you mean?" SpongeBob asks in a mean tone voice.

"Last night, I lost almost all my powers as a Soul Reaper, I'm afraid that they have all absorbed into you, SpongeBob." Rukia tells him in a sad tone.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." SpongeBob says.

"Thanks to you for the time being, I'm going to be stuck in this ridiculous gekai form." Rukia tells him.

"'The hell is a gekai?" SpongeBob asks her.

"A gekai is a temperory body that used as a vessel in a certain emergancy. But if a Soul Reaper is drasticaly weakened, they also reform into a gekai" Rukia coughs up another explanation for the SpongeBob.

"Okay, So I get it now." SpongeBob realises.

"So... Until all of my powers are back, it's up to you SpongeBob to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper." Rukia makes a proposal to SpongeBob.

"No way!" SpongeBob shouts.

"You did just fine last night." Rukia tells him.

"My monster fighting days are over. That was only a one time deal." SpongeBob reasures her. "And also my friends **were** in danger. But I'm not ready to fight for complete strangers or anything. Sorry to dissapoint you like that."

"I see. Guess there's no other choice then." Rukia tells herself as she knocks the Soul Reaper out of SpongeBob as his human form is now lying on the ground.

"Oh damn, what happened to my body?" SpongeBob asks, as he is getting more and more nervous by the minute. "What in the world did you do to me?"

"Follow me." Rukia commands the nervous SpongeBob, who are now walking out of the Krusty Krab and into the streets.

"Hey, are you going to tell me where we are going?" SpongeBob whines to Rukia.

"We are getting close." Rukia hints to the sponge.  
"Okay then, close to what?" SpongeBob whines some more.  
"Our latest orders from the Soul Society. It looks like a boy with a spirit who lives in this park will proabably be a attacked." Rukia explains to the whiner as the boy that Rukia mentions screams a cry, he is up against a spider like Hollow.  
"Wait a minute..." Rukia shouts at SpongeBob, who is ready to help the boy and defeat the hollow.  
"What is it?" SpongeBob responds to Rukia's question.

"You're going to help him? The boy is a complete stranger isn't he?" Rukia explains.  
"But I can't let this happen before my very eyes, let me do my job!" SpongeBob anwsers.

"Don't be such a fool! In the eyes of a Soul Reaper, all spirits are treated equally. Getting involved in a event which is a convenient trouble is breaking rules. Now, leave the boy be or become committed to saving everyone's spirit. You must also be able to go to any length and even sacrifce your life on the line." Rukia warns SpongeBob of his life being on the line of commitment to being a Soul Reaper as the boy trips and the hollow comes towards the boy and SpongeBob gets his bankai, ready to fight the hollow and starts to chop of it's legs, giving it the way of not to move. "Have you made your decison, SpongeBob?"  
"Yes, Who really cares about commitment, I have just saved the soul of this boy because I wanted to. What about you? I seem to remember you putting your life on the line to save me last night. Tell me, were you thinking about your duty when you rushed to save me? Of course not! That is the last thing on your mind when saving me, at the very least I choose diffirently!" SpongeBob disagrees with Rukia's question as the Hollow appears again only to ecounter a final blow from SpongeBob as it dissapears. Rukia is shocked and the kid is sobbing on the floor.

"Hey, if you don't want to be held up again. Pass on allready!" SpongeBob says to the kid as he runs on.  
"That was okay." Rukia explains her feelings on SpongeBob's performance as he finishes for the day.

Later that evening, a male spirit who looks around 2 to 3 years older than Ohrime watches over Ohirime as he she is working on something. Two hollows appear to his left and drag him away to their home world by teleportation. The male spirit is very confused about what is going on.

"What is going on? I don't really understand why I am here." The male spirit asks in help.

"Lost little spirit... Let us devour your soul!" A third and tall Hollow speaks, the spirit tries to run away before being eaten by other Hollows. He then transforms into one himself. The next day, Rukia is reading a book.

"Oh Lord! Why couldn't she understand why she was born?" Rukia recites from the book "And with your divine will, summon me back to your side! I await your..."

"JESUS! CAN I HAVE A MOMENTS PEACE PLEASE!" SpongeBob yells at her.  
"Well I am sorry, but I am studying contemporary language!" Rukia explains.  
"Your language is off by some centuries. How long do you tend on staying with me?" SpongeBob asks Rukia.

"Until you actually anwser to the Soul Reapers job." Rukia comments, the duo then hear a car skid as it drives off, leaving none other than poor Ohrimie injured.  
"Ohrimie, did you just get hit by that runaway car?" SpongeBob asks the injured girl.

"Oh... maybe..." Ohirime says.  
"What do you mean by maybe? Are you going to be okay?" SpongeBob then asks another two questions for her to anwser.

"It was just a little bump on my head, but don't worry I'm fine, I swear!" Ohirime describes as she gets up like nothing happened to her.

"You sure? But where did that car go?" SpongeBob asks Ohirime.

"Huh... It must have drove away." Ohirime says.  
"Oh well, as long as you're okay." SpongeBob decludes.  
"Rukia?" Ohirime asks.  
"Who the hell are you?" Rukia responds.  
"Idiot! She goes to my workplace. That's Inoue! Ohihime Inoue!" SpongeBob gives her infomation on Ohihime.  
"Oh hello, Ohihime!" Rukia greets herself to Ohihime. "Have you been shopping today?"  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot those! My leeks, butter, bananas, and bean jam... they're fine, too." Ohihime says.

"I don't really want to know what she is going to make with all that." SpongeBob says in his mind. Rukia looks at the bruise on Ohihime's leg.  
"How did you get that bruise?" Rukia asks Ohihime.  
"It might have been just now. When that car ran into me." Ohihime tells Rukia.

"Jeez, does it hurt?" SpongeBob asks.

"A little bit, but I'm okay now!" Ohihime says.  
"You sure?" SpongeBob asks again, as Rukia is looking at the bruise on her leg.  
"What's the matter, Rukia?" Ohihmie asks. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Right. Well, you take care." Rukia cheerfully lies.

"Want me to walk you home?" SpongeBob asks a request.  
"Erm... I'm okay. See you!" Ohihmie says as he walks to her left.

"She needs to be more carefull." SpongeBob remarks.

It's now sunset, SpongeBob is still walking with Rukia.  
"So, that girl." Rukia mentions.

"Oh, Ohihimie?" SpongeBob corrects her.

"Are you close to her?" Rukia asks.  
"Not really... I do know her, but I don't usually talk much. She is friends of a neighbour of mine in the neighbourhood. Although, about three odd years ago. Her brother was involved in a acident around that night at our clinic." SpongeBob explains.

FLASHBACK: Siren alarms blare out in the street. It's a ambluance.

"He was in a car wreck. He was the only family she had." SpongeBob describes it in the present.

"Come on, big brother. We've survived a lot. But you cannot die!" Past Ohihime speaks to her dead brother.

FLASHBACK END.

"I just never realised that she was the girl crying that day." SpongeBob continues. "I just found that out recently."  
"How intuned to the Spirit realm were you?" Rukia asks.  
"Not as much as I am now. I mean, it's only just recently that I fully see and comminicate with the Spirit realm." He explains.

"Just as I thought." Rukia tells herself in her head.

"What are you thinking about?" SpongeBob asks.

"Nothing of your concern... I'll leave for now." Rukia says.

"Hey, but where are you going?" SpongeBob asks.

"You really want to know?" Rukia says.

"I guess not." SpongeBob responds.

"So, don't ask me." Rukia comments as she walks off. SpongeBob then walks to his home.

It's now night-time at Ohihime's place. The doorbell rings.

"I'm coming!" Ohihime shouts as she runs to the door, finding Tatsuki on the other side of it.

"Hello, Tatsuki!" Ohihmie says hello to Tatsuki.

"Hello, I made this and I thought that I could bring it over for you." Tatsuki says. "It's stewed beef and potatoes."

"Wow! Homemade and stewed beef and potatoes!" Ohihmie congratulates as they come inside and eat. "Oh, this is delicous."  
"I swear, if you don't get my food. You are allways going to cook the weird stuff." Tatsuki recalls.  
Back at SpongeBob's house.  
"Hey, SpongeBob? You seen Sandy's pajamas anywhere?" Squidward asks.

"Squidward, remember to knock before opening the door." SpongeBob says.  
"Sorry I asked, you've been so mean since I left the Krusty Krab." Squidward comments.  
"Have not. I don't know where Sandy's pajamas are." SpongeBob says.  
"Do I look like I care?" SpongeBob tells him.  
"Okay then." Squidward says before shutting the door. A faint beeping sound is heard in the closet. Rukia is sleeping there.  
"A order?" Rukia says.  
"What's that noise?" SpongeBob asks himself. Rukia gasps at the results as she opens the closet doors.

"HEY SPONGEBOB." Rukia shouts for SpongeBob.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing in there?" SpongeBob shouts.

"I'll explain later." Rukia says. "We have new orders. We're not alone."

"Wait, what are you saying?" SpongeBob asks before Rukia slaps him out of his gekai and into a Soul Reaper when a hand of a hollow tries to grab him. Then his whole body gets through the portal it has made.

"Why are you standing there? Do something!" Rukia yells at him as SpongeBob gets ready. "You have to aim for it's head!" SpongeBob gets his bankai out and slices part of the wall to make a slight attack to the hollow.

"SpongeBob, now!" Rukia shouts at him as he finishes from rolling on the floor. The hollow tries to go for another attack but fails. SpongeBob takes the chance and strikes the Hollow's arm.  
"You need to focus! Don't just swing your sword around!" Rukia commands.  
"Shut up! Who cares? Just as long as I hit him!" SpongeBob responds to Rukia's commands as he goes for another blow which gets the Hollow in the head. The Hollow somehow grabs onto the bankai, trying to get it to let go. SpongeBob tries to add more pressure that cracks open a side of the Hollow's head. The Hollow screams and dissapears from SpongeBob's bedroom.

"It's getting away. Let's go!" Rukia tells SpongeBob, who is breathing to get some more breath. "SpongeBob? What's the matter?"

"Something's not right." SpongeBob thinks.  
"What!" Rukia says.  
"I got a look at the thing's face and it was Ohihmie's dead brother!" SpongeBob recalls.  
"Are you certain?" Rukia inquires. "But, here is a word of advice. When attacking Hollows. Come from behind and slice their heads with one blow. Do not forget, it's basic theory for Soul Reapers. It will keep your injuires to a minimum. Also, with any luck it will keep you from learning the identies of Hollows."  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'identity'?" SpongeBob asks.  
"You just saw for youself. Do you now understand? The hollows are souls of human beings no diffirent to anyone else." Rukia explains.  
"But... You never told me that! So that thing was just a monster? A beast from the underworld that needed to be wiped out." SpongeBob realises.

"Ohihmie's brother is just a monster now and he must be destroyed!" Rukia comments.  
"It was just human once." SpongeBob says.

"BUT WHAT? THEY WERE TOGETHER?" Tatski comments.  
"They were just walking home together." Ohihime corrects Tatski. "What is the matter?"  
"Oh man, I never knew that sponge was just a smooth operator. I mean honestly!" Tatski still goes on... "He didn't even walk you home when you were hurt!"

"Well, I said no to his offer." Ohihmie confesses before a loud rumble, like Godzilla or King Kong stepping their foot down. The hollow from before roars as has landed back in the human world.  
**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
